sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mamoru Chiba
Mamoru Chiba (jap. 地場衛 Chiba Mamoru) – jeden z głównych bohaterów anime i mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca stworzonej przez Naoko Takeuchi. Jest współczesnym wcieleniem Księcia Endymiona, a także prawdziwą tożsamością Tuxedo Mask. W XXX wieku znany jako Król Endymion, kiedy to razem ze swoją żoną Nową Królową Serenity rządzi Kryształowym Tokio. Jest przyszłym ojcem Chibiusy. Dane osobowe * Ulubiony przedmiot: fizyka (choć jest dobry we wszystkim) * Ulubiony kolor: czarny * Ulubiona potrawa: czekolada * Nielubiana potrawa: Groszek * Hobby: książki (szczególnie związane z fizyką) * Silna strona: szybko się uczy, jest bardzo sympatyczny * Marzenie: chce zostać doktorem * Boi się: Zastrzyków Charakterystyka Mamoru Chiba jedyną główną postacią męską w serii. Jest często przedstawiany jako postać opanowana i zamknięta w sobie. W anime studiuje na Politechnice Azabu, a w mandze w K.O. University. W młodym wieku stracił rodziców w wypadku samochodowym. To zablokowało jego wspomnienia z dzieciństwa swojego obecnego życia i odblokowało wspomnienia jego poprzedniego życia jako Księcia EndymionaTom 1, Akt 3. Na początku serii nawiedzają go sny o tajemniczej Księżniczce. Jest nieświadomy swojej podwójnej tożsamości jako Tuxedo Mask, ma bóle głowy i wizje za każdym razem, gdy Usagi wpada w kłopoty. Sprawia to, że nieświadomie przemienia się w Tuxedo Mask. Jako Mamoru próbuje złożyć w całość swoje dziwne sny, a jako Tuxedo Mask stara się przypomnieć sobie swoją przeszłość i tożsamość, w trakcie poszukiwania Księżniczki. Na początku mangi szuka Srebrnego Kryształu w przekonaniu, że w pełni przywróci on jego wspomnienia. W anime szuka go, gdyż Księżniczka Serenity go o to prosi we śnie. Mamoru i Usagi zostają parą w serii, choć początkowo się nienawidzą. W anime Usagi i Mamoru nie znają swojej wspólnej historii i nie wiedzą, że działają razem jako Czarodziejka z Księżyca i Tuxedo Mask. Zarówno w mandze jak i w anime on i Usagi czują do siebie niechęć, a ich romantyczne uczucia rozwijają się później. W anime Mamoru wyjaśnia, że gdy Usagi się zbliża z jakiegoś powodu czuje się zmuszony do obrażania jej. W mandze ich uczucia rozwijają się zanim odkrywają swoją tożsamośćTom 1, Akt 3; w anime ich wzajemne uczucia pojawiają na krótko przed objawieniem ich prawdziwej roliOdcinek 34. Kiedy zostają parą, pozostają sobie głęboko oddani, a ich miłość przetrwa wiele prób. Usagi nazywa go zdrobniale Mamo-chan. Po dwóch latach bycia razem Mamoru daje Usagi pierścionek zaręczynowy na lotniskuTom 16, Akt 43. Ich ślub został pokazany na samym końcu mangiTom 18, Akt 52 mangi Sailor Moon. W przyszłości stają się królem i królową i mają razem dziecko, które nazywają Małą Damą, ale w większości serii znana jest jako Chibiusa. Manga ukazuje historię Mamoru szerzej, pokazując, że wypadek zdarzył się w dniu jego urodzinTom 1, Akt 3. Mamoru również zmaga się ze swoją tożsamością i funkcją w całej mandze, martwiąc się najpierw o jego prawdziwą naturę, a później, gdy wchodzi w drogę Sailor SenshiTom 13, Akt 37. W mandze posiada także psychometryczne moce, które również pojawiły się w anime, ale nie podano ich nazwy. Przejawia się to w jego zdolności do widzenia i odczytywania snów, mocy uzdrawiania ludzi i monitorowania stanu Ziemi. W mandze Mamoru również ma przebite lewe ucho. Anime raczej nie rozwija na tyle historii Mamoru, ale pokazuje go bardziej towarzyskiego niż w mandze. Wykazuje zainteresowanie w wielu przedmiotach i okazuje się być bardzo inteligentnyOdcinek 108. Musical Kakyuu-Ouhi Kourin - The Second Stage Final pokazuje, że jego aspiracją jest zostanie lekarzem. Postacie left|thumb|200 px|Tuxedo Kamen (anime) thumb|left|Tuxedo Kamen (manga) thumb|200px|Tuxedo Kamen (PGSM) Tuxedo Kamen Podczas walki występuje pod pseudonimem Tuxedo Kamen (pol. Zamaskowany Smoking).Nosi wówczas smoking czarną pelerynę i maskę, a jego atrybutem jest czerwona róża. Zjawia się zawsze, gdy Sailor Senshi są w opałach. Przeważnie ratuje Sailor Moon,gdy wokół niej szykuje się niebezpieczeństwo. Jednak jego zamiary nie od razu były jasne, ponieważ zarówno on, jak i czterej Generałowie oraz Czarodziejki poszukiwali odłamków Księżycowego Kryształu, każdy dla własnych celów. left|thumb|Evil Tuxedo Kamen (Sera Myu) Evil Tuxedo Kamen Wystąpił w mandze i Sera Myu. Przymusowo dołączył do Galaxii. thumb|left|200px|Dark Endymion (anime) thumb|200px|Dark Endymion (manga) Dark Endymion Gdy Zoisite porwał Mamoru, Królowa Beryl wyczyściła Mamoru pamięć i wtedy pojawiał się na Ziemi jako Dark Endymion. Ubranie miał podobne do ubrania Księcia Endymiona, ale jego atrybutem była czarna róża. left|thumb|Książę Księżycowej Poświaty (tylko anime) Książę Księżycowej Poświaty W pierwszej części serii R pojawia się jako Książę Księżycowej Poświaty (jap. Tsukikage no Knight) - jest to nieświadoma część osobowości Mamoru, która ciągle pragnie chronić dziewczynę, którą kocha - Usagi Tsukino. Po zwycięstwie nad Królestwem Ciemności, Sailor Moon i inne wojowniczki oraz Tuxedo Kamen stracili pamięć. Inner Senshi udało im się ją przywrócić, lecz Mamoru niestety nie. Dopiero po walce z Makaiju Książę Księżycowej Poświaty połączył się z nieprzytomnym Mamoru i wtedy odzyskał pamięć. Atrybutem Księcia Księżycowej Poświaty jest biała róża. Nowy Król Endymion left|thumb|250px|Nowy Król Endymion (anime) thumb|Nowy Król Endymion (manga) Mamoru naprawdę jest Królem Endymionem władcą królestwa na Ziemi oraz Królem Kryształowego Tokio w XXX wieku.Pojawił się tylko na chwilę w anime czy mandze, więc bardzo mało wiemy o nim. Z anime wiemy, że opowiadał swojej córeczce historię Czarodziejki z Księżyca.Król Endymion wysyłał koszmary do jego przeszłej jaźni w serii R, która spowodowała, że Mamoru, o mało nie rozszedł się w Usagi na zawsze. Sny te (które potem widywała też Usagi) pokazywały, że jeśli oni oboje wezmą ślub Usagi umrze.Miało to wzmocnić więź Mamoru i Usagi - musiała ona być silniejsza, żeby pomóc im przeżyć atak Rodziny Czarnego Księżyca oraz Wisemana. Król Endymion ma wszystkie moce takie jak ma Tuxedo Kamen. left|thumb|150px|Metalia Endymion (tylko PGSM) Metalia Endymion W PGSM, aby ratować Ziemię, przetrzymywany w Królestwie Ciemności Endymion (wówczas Mamoru) decyduje się zaabsorbować w sobie energię Metalii, by ją pokonać. Zignorował ostrzeżenia Beryl powiedział tylko, że jest od niej silniejszy, bo jest Księciem Ziemi i ma wsparcie Księżycowej Księżniczki. Jak się później okazało od początku chodziło mu o zniszczenie Metalii w jego wnętrzu poprzez zabicie jego samego. Próbował skłonić do tego Kunzite, gdy Metalia zaczynała już przejmować nad nim kontrolę. Dark Endymion po dopełnieniu tego procesu. Ostatecznie zostaje zabity przez Czarodziejkę z Księżyca (Usagi), której w dokonaniu tego pomogła wizja wspierającego ją Mamoru. Dzięki mocy Kryształu odradza się ponownie jako Mamoru razem z Usagi. Aktorzy *W serialu aktorskim w jego rolę wciela się Jyoji Shibue. *W musicalach Sera Myu w jej rolę wcielali się: :*Mizuki Sano :*Yūta Mochizuki :*Yūta Enomoto :*Hidemasa Edo :*Kenji Urai :*Yū Shirota :*Gyo Miyamoto :*Yūga Yamato Tłumaczenie imienia i nazwiska W kanji nazwisko Chiba składa się z dwóch części: (地, chi) "ziemia" i (場, ba) "miejsce", co daje nam określenie kogoś, kto żyje tu, na Ziemi, czyli Księcia Ziemi (Prince of Earth - Endymion); imię Mamoru (衛) oznacza ni mniej ni więcej tylko "ochraniać", czyli obrońcę. W angielskiej wersji anime nadano mu imię Darien, które również oznacza obrońcę, opiekuna. Endymion w mitologii greckiej był to piękny młodzieniec, ukochany bogini Selene (bogini Księżyca). Galeria Mamoruu.jpg|150px|Mamoru Chiba (anime) Mamoru43.jpg|150px|Mamoru Chiba (PGSM) Bfh.JPG|Mamoru Chiba (manga) Mamoru0001.jpg|Mamoru jako dziecko (anime) mam.JPG|Mamoru jako dziecko (manga) Yuuga Yamato - Mamoru Chiba.png|Mamoru Chiba w musicalu La Reconquista Przypisy Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska Kategoria:Królestwo Ciemności Kategoria:Mężczyźni